


Surface Tension

by TaergaLive



Series: Baldur's Gate 3 one-shots [8]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, No Smut, mentions sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaergaLive/pseuds/TaergaLive
Summary: "'Darling, were you spying on me?''I, I...n-n-no! No, of course n-not. I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t d-d-do…''Because if you were,' he continues with a purr, 'That would be delicious.'”Astarion finally finds stagnant water and enjoys a wonderful bath with company.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baldur's Gate 3 one-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061618
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Surface Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone gets more than one line, except Lae'zel, who I still can't figure out. I'll get you eventually Zelly.

This was an astonishingly horrible idea. And yet Sephrin found herself following through. 

It was all because they had to move their camp. The previous location was no longer suitable, being too far removed from where they had to go. Packing up felt like forever, but everyone seemed eager to get a move on now that they knew the druid healer could not remove the tadpoles. 

The new location was a gold mine for one purpose; it was located not near a river or a stream or a creek but by a lake. A lake! A stationary, placid lake. While he had been making do with buckets of water, Astarion was pleased to finally have the chance to take a proper bath, or as close to one as he could get outside a town. The others were almost as ecstatic as he was. Sponge baths could only do so much, and, apparently, Vampire Spawns do still sweat (though it’s not like everyone else smelled of roses. But being able to completely wash the sweat and grime off themselves regularly makes a world of difference). 

Once the new camp was set up, Astarion decided to take full advantage of the lake. And that’s when Sephrin got her Horrible Idea. She tried to shake it out of her head, she really did. But the more she fought it, the more her mind berated her, the harder it was to ignore the thrill she felt surge through her veins. Especially as time went on. Especially as Wyll started telling her brother an engrossing story. She told herself that if any of them catch her backing out of the camp, she’d call the whole thing off. But somehow, she made it all the way to the edge of the camp and not a single eye on her. And so she scurried off. 

Now that she’s here, crawling amongst the overgrowth, she’s regretting everything. Her skirt keeps getting snagged on the brambles, her nails are filled with mud, and she could hear something scurrying in the bush with her. Not to mention her vantage point didn’t have much of a view, but it was the closest she could get to the lake without being seen. 

As she brushes the foliage to the side, she feels that twinge of guilt rising in her gut. She shouldn’t be doing this. It was disgusting. It was unethical. It was unfair to Astarion. But whenever the two were together, she could hardly allow herself to see more than a glimpse of his figure. Anything more and her mind went on a tangent. No, the only way she was going to see if she immorally spied on the vampire. It’s not that she wants to see him for perverted reasons. Though thinking about it sets her body aflame. She’s just...curious. Yes, that’s it. Curious. 

From her spot, she could see him languorously float about on his back, gazing up at the sky. Part of her wonders why he likes stargazing so much, but the other part of her is trying to See Things, and that is taking up too much of her attention. She’s not at a good angle to See Things though. Not that she wants to, of course. This isn’t for perverted reasons, after all. Certainly not. Though she finds herself disappointed with not being able to See Things. 

Oh, she should just admit it to herself, she realizes. She should just admit she’s a horrible, disgusting, shameful, licentious, salacious, depraved, sick, concupiscent…

She freezes as the leaves behind her rustle. Turning around, she tries to see what is in the bush with her. If it’s just a squirrel or rabbit, she wouldn’t mind. Anything else and she might just scream. Another rustle. She prays it goes the other way. 

Perhaps it’s the gods punishing her. Punishing her for her sinful ways. The creature caresses her leg. All the hairs on her body stand straight up as she squeals, quickly covering her mouth. When it brushes against her again, she scurries away, ignoring the mud and brambles. Once out of the bushes, she jumps to her feet. It isn’t until she feels the water seeping into her boots does she realize what she’s done. 

“Well, well, what have we here?” Her face burns with shame as she hears Astarion click his tongue at her. She doesn’t see the smirk as he swims closer to the bank until he can stand, though, for her sake, the water still covers below the belt.

She tries to think of an excuse. Why would she be out here? By the lake. Where she knew he was bathing. As she hugs herself, she can feel his eyes on her back.

“I-It’s not what it looks like!” she sputters. 

He cocks a brow. “Oh, so you’re just crawling around in a bush with what looks like a rat?” She looks back toward the bushes and sees the rat sitting there, cleaning itself. She shudders, which makes Astarion laugh. “You’re not afraid of it, are you?” 

Another shudder. “R-Rats carry diseases.” 

“So do people,” he counters. “But I believe we’re straying from the point. Darling, were you _spying_ on me?”

“I, I...n-n-no! No, of course n-not. I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t d-d-do…”

“Because if you were,” he continues with a purr, “That would be _delicious_.” 

Shock makes her turn around to look at him, but only for a moment. When she sees his chest, her face turns red and she quickly turns back around. “I-I’m…”

“Sorry?” he finishes for her with a chuckle. “If that’s the case, you could always even the odds and...join me.” 

There’s only the sound of the forest around them. Join him? _Join him?_ In the water? For a swim? 

Astarion chuckles. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked.” She covers her face. “And, my dear, believe me when I say I have your body etched into my memory. If you don’t join me, I can merely just use my imagination.” 

Sephrin isn’t sure what’s worse: being naked in a lake with Astarion or knowing he’d imagine her naked in a lake with him. “I-Is there, is there anything _in_ the lake?”

A beat. “It’s a lake, Sephrin. _Yes_. But, besides some fish, a few newts, and the mosquitoes, I haven’t seen anything lurking in the waters.” 

Nibbling on her lip, Sephrin weighs her options. Return to camp or have a moonlight swim with Astarion? Her mind is screaming at her to just leave, yet her feet are planted firmly in the shallows of the lake, her boots completely soaked through. Does she...does she actually _want_ to? 

“I’ll even turn away,” Astarion adds like a merchant making a sale. Sephrin hears the burble of water, and when she glances over her shoulder, he actually is facing the other way. The fire she felt earlier returns. Before her mind can berate her, she starts disrobing. Standing there naked, she freezes. What in the hells is she doing? Why is she doing this? And why does a little part of her like it? 

While she was removing her clothing, Astarion went further into the lake, floating on his back again. Quickly, she splashes into the water, keeping low so only her head and shoulders peek out. Lazily, Astarion turns his head toward her with a smile. “Well, hello there.” 

Her eyes focus on the water in front of her. She can feel the insults returning: awful, vulgar, deplorable, lewd-

She yelps as she feels his arm sneak around her waist, the other one snaking under her knees. With him holding her legs, she feels helpless, afraid she’s going to fall, so she flings her arms around his neck. She waits for something to happen, but nothing does. Astarion merely floats there, loosely holding onto her, letting the water do the rest. Leaning her head against his chest, she feels him breathing. Do vampires need to breathe? Is it a reflex? Or maybe Spawns still have to. Either way, it helps get her own breathing under control as she subconsciously matches his. 

“I didn’t think you’d actually join,” Astarion says at last, his voice soft. 

She tilts her head up to look at him. His expression is hard to read. “I didn’t either…”

A quiet snort. When he looks down at her, his usual playful countenance returns. “You know, darling, if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask.” 

With one hand, she covers her face, or as much of it as she can, the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. 

“Stop hiding that pretty face of yours,” he tuts. “Do you think if you cover yourself, you’ll suddenly disappear?” 

While she doesn’t remove her hand entirely, she does lower it. “I, I can’t help it. Whenever I...whenever I feel stupid I feel the need to cover up.” 

He gives her a quizzical look. “I make you feel stupid?”

“I _always_ feel stupid.”

He doesn’t respond to that, not right away. “Why?”

Sighing, she brings her hand to rest on his chest. “I...it’s complicated. I don’t know. My brain is…” She bites on her lip. It sounds so stupid trying to explain it to him. “...it’s very mean to me. Calls me names. Tells me how pathetic I am. What an awful person I am.” 

“Ah yes,” he shakes his head with a showy eye roll. “You, Sephrin, are an awful person. Ignore the fact you’re probably the one with the purest intentions in our little ragtag gang of misfits.” 

She peels a loose piece of skin off her lip. “I watched you bathe from a bush…”

Astarion outright laughs. “And that makes you awful? A little bawdy, yes, but certainly not _awful_.”

“I...it’s, it’s a breach of privacy!” 

“To some, perhaps. Yes, I’m sure if the roles were reversed and it was I spying on you, I’d be sleeping in the proverbial doghouse. I, however, find it quite... _erotic_.” 

The way he says it makes her shiver against him. “B-But I had no way t-to know that.”

“You want me to agree with you.” He smirks. “You want me to tell you what a filthy, dirty girl you are.” 

While those are certainly some of the words that have been racing around her head, they sound _completely_ different when he says them. Another shudder erupts from her, though she feels far from cold. 

Astarion wiggles his eyebrows at her and lowers his tone. “Is that what you wanted, you naughty thing?” Now both her hands cover her face. He chuckles and leans over to whisper in her ear. “Take a breath in.”

She’s confused, but luckily she inhales just before he dunks the both of them under the water. It makes her take her hands away from her face and back around his arms. She can swim, but being underwater always freaks her out. When they break the surface, she’s clinging to him as he’s laughing.

“Wh-Why did you do that?” she pants. 

His smile is dangerous and his voice like velvet. “To get you wet, of course.” 

Her eyes widen and her face heats up. Before she realizes it, she slaps him. She covers her mouth, tensing up. He’s going to hit her, she knows it. Or drop her into the lake and storm off. She’d deserve it. 

Instead, Astarion grunts. “Oh _darling_ , I didn’t think you had it in you.” 

Once again, she covers her face, unable to register what’s going on. She wants to tell him to stop, but she doesn’t want him to. At all. Soon, she feels the water around them move, then she doesn’t feel the water at all. When she hears splashing, she realizes he’s carried her out of the water. Without the buoyancy of the water, she’s forced to remove her hands and around his neck again. Once they’re back on the shore, he places her on her feet, grabs her by the hips, and kisses her roughly. She loses herself in him until she feels her back press against the trunk of a tree. Before she can cover herself up, he presses himself against her, his mouth to her ear. He starts whispering to her, lewd comments about her, about what he wants to do to her, what he thinks she wants him to do to her, only ceases to litter kisses and nibbles on her shoulders, her neck, her jawline, her lips. When her breath hitches, he swells with pride. 

This time, her whimpers are more audible, her breathing shakier. He continues his onslaught of whispers as he takes her, not letting her mind have even a second to voice its opinions. It seems to do the trick. She’s more relaxed, not even minding the odd position. He even manages to get her to quietly gasp his name, which goes straight to his head and other places. It’s still not the mind-blowing, filthy smut he’s craving, but it’s a step in the right direction. 

The deed done, they take a moment to catch their breaths. Her expression makes him smile, telling him everything he needs to know. She looks confused yet pleased. 

“Better than last time?” he asks, though he knows he doesn’t need to. 

Her mouth feels incredibly dry, so she nods. But as Sephrin’s body cools down, she feels the thoughts starting to claw their way to the forefront of her mind, those awful words. Without saying a word or ridding himself of his smile, Astarion tugs her to the water. They both need a real bath now. 

They make quick work of washing off the sweat from their bodies, knowing they need to get back to camp before things get too suspicious. Every now and then, Astarion pauses to press a kiss to a part of her. It always seems to be just as her terrible thoughts get their loudest, and it seems to quell them for a time. 

“They’re going to notice my hair’s wet…” she murmurs as they start to throw their clothes on.

“Put it up,” he suggests with a shrug. “They’re not the smartest bunch if they haven’t noticed us sneaking about like horny adolescents.” She decides to not tell him that both Gale and Shadowheart definitely noticed. Taking his advice, she ties her hair up and prays no one notices. 

Their journey back to camp is quiet yet peaceful, sticking close to each other. When they get closer, he pulls her to him and fervently presses his lips to hers. After a few moments, he breaks it and nudges her forward with a bit of a smirk. It’s only when she sees his smile does she realizes she’s got a giddy smile herself. She does her best to suppress it before entering the camp. 

Sephrin was hoping the others would still be engrossed in storytelling, but once again, she’s being punished by some higher being. Her brother’s eyes snap to her, and he instantly gets up. 

“Sephrin!” he strides to her, brows furrowed with worry. “Where were you? Are you alright?”

She bites her lip as panic begins to set in. It’s difficult for her to lie to her brother. There aren’t many things she has to keep secret from him. She decides to only answer one of his questions. “I’m, I’m fine.” 

Glynren eyes her intently. “Why are you all wet?”

As her face heats up, she can hear Shadowheart chuckle by the fire. “Oh my.” Gale gives her a warning glare, but she merely flashes her brows at him. 

“Sephrin,” Glynren says more forcefully, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Where were you?” 

Desperately, she tries to think of an excuse. She fell, she washed her hair with a bucket. Anything. But her throat closes up and her mind races with accusations. Dumb, stupid slut. 

Cheerfully, Astarion strides into camp, but he gives Glynren a challenging look. “What are you pestering her about now, hm?”

It clicks the instant Glynren sees Astarion’s smug face. His concern for his sister gives way to rage towards the vampire. Sephrin can feel his fingers clutch into her shoulders as he shakes with fury. 

“You _BASTARD_!” Glynren growls as he flings himself from his sister to Astarion, slamming his fist against Astarion’s cheek, coincidently the same one Sephrin had slapped earlier. Quickly, Wyll and Gale are on their feet, pulling Glynren back, trying to pacify the enraged brother. Glynren tries to fight back, still snarling at Astarion, who merely smirks back in delight as he rubs his cheek. “You FUCKING BASTARD I’LL KILL YOU!”

Astarion laughs. “Oh, my dear boy, _I’d love to see you try_.”

“Calm down,” Wyll demands, “No one’s killing anyone. Just calm down.” Lae’zel grunts, disappointed. 

Glynren continues to tug against the two, practically seething. “Calm down? Calm down? After what he did?” 

The vampire takes great delight in riling the other elf up. He tilts his head smugly. “What did I do, Glynren? Hm? Say it.” 

“You FUCKED-”

“STOP IT!” Sephrin’s voice shrilly cuts through the argument. She doesn’t look at anyone, only at the ground as if it was what she was scolding. Her entire body is rigid as she breathes heavily.

“We are NOT doing this,” she demands. “I’m an adult, and I’m allowed to make my own decisions. You don’t get a say in this, Glynren, so just STOP. 

“And you,” she continues. While she didn’t look at her brother while scolding him, she does turn to look at Astarion, who is a bit taken aback. “Stop goading him. Stop dangling me over his head like, like a damned trophy.” She turns her gaze back to the ground. “This conversation is over, and we’re never, ever, EVER having it again.” 

Panting, Sephrin collapses to her knees, the anger completely drained from her face and replaced with tears. Glynren slackens in Wyll and Gale’s grasp, but he gives Astarion a hard glare, which the Vampire returns with a challenge in his eyes. But neither one says another word. 

Sephrin squeezes her eyes shut, unable to stop the tears from falling, and it makes her feel weak and pathetic. A hand tugs at her elbow and forces her to her feet, leading her away to her tent. It’s not until she’s inside that she realizes, to her utter shock, that it’s Shadowheart. 

The older woman doesn’t look at her but clicks her tongue as she brushes the girl’s tears away. “Never let men make you cry, or at the very least, you don’t let them see it.” 

Blinking back more tears, Sephrin furrows her brows. “I, I...wh-what…?” After the last few weeks they’ve spent traveling together, she’s never really spoken to Shadowheart, and Shadowheart has never said more than she’s needed to the girl. 

“At least you two don’t have to avoid each other in camp anymore,” Shadowheart shrugs with a sigh. “Gale and Wyll dragged your brother off to cool him down. I suppose I’ll go check on that lump your brother gave Astarion. Anything you’d like me to tell him?”

It’s a lot to take in. What’s going on? But she nibbles on her lip. “Th-that I’m, I’m sorry.”

Shadowheart hums. “No, try again.”

What? No? But she had asked what Sephrin wanted to say to him, and she now feels awful for yelling at him as she did. Shadowheart cocks a brow expectantly. “I…”

Sighing, Shadowheart shakes her head. “I’ll come up with something.” And with that, she leaves the tent, leaving the girl alone with her tears. 

As she starts for the tree Astarion is leaning against, Shadowheart finds Lae’zel sitting alone by the fire, gazing into the reflection of her sword. The cleric gives her a quizzical look. “What are you doing?”

“At this rate, I might just have to kill all of you, or at least the men,” Lae’zel replies, running her thumb over the blade. 

Shadowheart rolls her eyes before stalking away. “I don’t know why I bother.” 

Astarion barely glances at her as she approaches. “What do you want? Can’t you see I’m brooding?” 

She points to her cheek. “How’s the face? Can’t let you only good asset tarnish.” 

That gets a smile from him. “My _only_ good asset?” 

“Yes,” she moves closer to inspect his cheek. “What are you brooding about, anyway? You certainly seemed delighted when Glyn hit you. Perhaps you’re miffed that we all now know what a disappointment you must be in bed.” 

He feigns hurt. “How dare you. I’m a consummate lover.” 

She hums, pressing on a part of his cheek that definitely looks like it’s going to bruise. “Hm, is that why it’s taken until now for your little tryst to come to the surface?” 

As she presses the bruise, he tries not to wince. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not about to kiss and tell.”

Taking her hands away, she crosses her arms. “A pity. Your face will be fine, just a bit red come tomorrow. Sephrin wanted me to tell you she’s sorry, but I won’t because that’s stupid. You deserved everything you got tonight.” 

His checkup over with, he returns his gaze back to the stars. He merely shakes his head at her words. “So much progress made and he undoes it all in half a sentence.” 

“What progress?” She tilts her head. 

But he waves her off. “That’s all you’re getting from me. Now let me return to my gloom.” 

Huffing, she returns to sit by the fire, though part of her wants to investigate what’s going on with Glynren and the others. 

Not too far from the camp, Gale and Wyll have managed to talk Glyn off the ledge, though he’s still angry. Gale holds his hands up. “Your sister’s right, you know. She’s an adult.” 

Glynren rubs the bridge of his nose. “She’s only 23.”

“And for a half-elf, that’s an adult,” Gale insists. “As much as you’d protest, she’s allowed to have her own love life. You’re allowed to worry over her and share your thoughts on it, but at the end of the day, you have no say over who she chooses to spend her time with.” 

“Let me ask you this,” Wyll adds on. “If it wasn’t Astarion, would you be so mad about it? If it were, say, me or Gale or even one of the ladies, would you have lashed out as you did?” When Glynren stays quiet, Wyll nods. “That’s what I thought.”

“I don’t trust him,” Glyn grits his teeth. “He’s just using her, and she’s too trusting to see it.” 

Gale puts a hand on Glynren’s shoulder. “Be that as it may, you can’t go attacking Astarion like that anymore. And not just for Sephrin’s sake either. If we’re going to stop the Ceremorphosis officially, we’re going to have to work together, and that means not punching Astarion for being a braggadocious prick.”

“Though it was a wonderful hit,” Wyll says.

“Oh yes, absolutely,” Gale concedes. “ _But_ it’s not going to help our situation in the long run.”

Glynren runs a hand through his hair. “So what, I’m supposed to just sit back and let that boor…” he growls, unable to even finish the thought. 

Gale gives him another pat. “As I said, you can voice your concerns to your sister, but ultimately, _yes_ , you have to let her make her own choice.” 

Defeated, Glynren sighs and nods. The three of them make their way back to the fire. They sit in silence, the atmosphere tainted with awkwardness and tension. Eventually, one by one, they get themselves ready for bed, each wondering what tomorrow will bring. 

For the remainder of the night, Sephrin hides away in her tent, curled up into a ball. She stares at the tent’s wall, her mind races, cursing out her brother, cursing out herself. Stupid, stupid girl. Stupid, disgusting, shameful…

She doesn’t notice the tent flap open and close. She doesn’t notice the footfalls or the added weight to her bedroll. But she does notice the arm that wraps around her waist and presses her back against his chest. Nothing is said that night. Her breath slows to match his own, and gradually her mind quiets down. Tonight, she shall sleep, sound and deep.


End file.
